


Memories of Home

by 10outof10



Series: Home [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Memories, Short Scenarios, Soonhoon - Freeform, Woozi, hoshi - Freeform, isincerelylovethemboth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10outof10/pseuds/10outof10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung is still home but Jihoon still doesn't want to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mad

**Author's Note:**

> let's start something that'll trigger me bc yey.

"You're insane." Soonyoung shook his head, his warm hand knitted with Jihoon's cold ones.

"Then why do you stay?" Jihoon looked up at him, a smirk danced on his lips.

"Because I'm crazy." Their eyes met each, home smiled and so did he; they both laughed out loud.

Soonyoung stopped laughing, he watched as Jihoon held onto his shirt, still letting out a snigger; hiding his face on his chest.

 

 

_Home loved it when he makes Jihoon happy, and he still does._


	2. Time Bomb

Jihoon starts to believe he’s a bomb. A ticking time bomb. He sits on the ground, staring at the wall from the corner of his room, his hand over his heart.

   
_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

  
Every breathe feels like his last, his chest heaves up and deflates down.

  
_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

  
He tries his best to keep calm, but it wasn’t working. Nothing’s working. He hears the door swing open, a soft voice of home calls out his name in worry.

_No, don’t come close._

Soonyoung wraps his arm around Jihoon’s small frame, breathing in deeply, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

_ticktockticktock_

 

 

“Jihoon…"

  
“Go away.”

  
“No.”

  
“I’ll explode, you’ll get hurt.”

  
“Go ahead, destroy me.”

 

_And he did, but home didn't mind, he still kept him warm, wanted, and alive._


	3. First Drop of Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a fan art of soonhoon.

It was the first day of winter, Jihoon wore a black face mask to contain the virus he carried. Soonyoung told him to stay in his room, but the latter wanted to stay on top of the rooftop with him, because apparently Soonyoung’s never seen the first drop of snow.

‘ _First drop of snow is magical_ ’ Jihoon would repeatedly tell him like a five year old kid, eager to show his parents a drawing of stick figures. His home couldn’t help but adore him harder than he already did

They found themselves waiting for the first snow to fall for two hours, Soonyoung still had that big smile and enthusiastic eyes as he looked up the sky. Jihoon was staring at him.

“Whoa! It really is pretty!” The dancer looked back at Jihoon, whose big brown eyes were only fixated at him. Soonyoung smiled warmly, leaning closer towards him, placing his lips firmly against the black mask over Jihoon’s soft ones. There was a rush of heat in Jihoon’s body, and he was sure, it wasn’t his flu.

 

_Home gave him a new meaning of what’s magical._


	4. hurt

Jihoon did it again. The red lines on his pale wrists was too noticeable, that even a bright smile couldn't blind Soonyoung from the pain he was going through.

 

"When will you stop ruining yourself?"

Jihoon stayed silent. Soonyoung was not having it.

The smaller male could only hung his head low, his vision blurring out as his eyes tried its best to keep the tears inside but ultimately failed, droplets of the salty liquid fell on his bruised wrists, the stinging feeling was enough to distract him from the constricting feeling in his chest. He couldn't breathe.

"...I'm sorry."

 

Soonyoung took his hand, holding up his wrists to his lips, pressing them over the cuts. He closed his eyes shut, letting his own tears fall down. 

 

_His demons hurt Home more than they hurt him. And this wasn't the first time..._


End file.
